Eddy Wójcik (QE)
History Born and raised in a quaint rural neighborhood somewhere in Poland, Eddy Wójcik was born to a family that seemed to have been struck with a history of bad luck, be it susceptibility to disease, a constant streak of assaults, thievery, and even betrayal to them, or even so much as back-to-back small disasters on their part. Eddy, while still fully subject to such shortcomings, would only tolerate it in his early years thanks to his blissful childish ignorance, until 7 years down the line, when his younger brother Edward came to be. In contrast to Eddy's relatively above average health and intellect, Edward would be struck with constant illness and irritating setbacks, something Eddy would be convinced that his brother was nothing but a liability and a curse in every sense of those words. As such, Eddy would constantly and vehemently blame him for every misfortune to happen to him, as well as blaming his parents for continuing to accommodate him even if it meant putting the entire family in poverty. A series of feelings of neglect, bullying, and mental disattachment from his family years down the line later, Eddy would have had enough by the age of 23, when he would join the Polish Armed Forces and live in his own rental flat just 3 years before Suitfall. Even then, however, the mental consequences of his upbringing would lead him to gain a reputation of being untrustworthy, creepy, and other such disparaging remarks during his military career. And after the aforementioned apocalypse had occurred, it would take him years of struggle, surviving until finally joining the SOE, leading him to become one of the members of the Jolly Deadmen. Personality Enthusiastic, yet condescending and somewhat nihilistic, Eddy is no stranger to jabbing at his comrades over their mistakes, and is very insistent at "keeping them on their toes". Whether or not it's out of wanting his comrades to be constantly vigilant even when they don't need to or out of being blissfully jerkish is more or less ambiguous. Takes his CQC training in a pride of sorts, and has a small switchblade obtained from when he was a teenager as a keepsake item. Appearance 185cm. Brown hair, in a crew cut. Slightly gaunt and lean face. Mesomorph, though slightly on the leaner side. When not seen in his fatigues, is either in his tightly fitted SBA Rigging with a MK8 helmet equipped with a Scanner Package on operations, or a waistcoat and trousers for casual occasions. Relations & Allies *Edward "Zlowrogi" Wójcik - The younger brother of Eddy. Treats him as more of a target of abuse and a liability than a brother in any fashion. Neither of them know the other is even alive, much less know one of them is now a robotic worm-spider working for ARHK. *Robert Wallace - Eddy, on his first impression, considers Robert to be a killjoy with no capacity for humor or excitement. *Matti Heikkinen - Considers this Finnish sapper to be highly amusing, due to his stature and limited understanding of English, but also talented due to his knife skills. Category:European Federation Category:PACYOA: TE